I was in Love with you
by soloveable
Summary: He's back and found something that belongs to Rory. The secrets out, so now what will she do about it?
1. Written with meaning

A/n : This was just an idea I had in my head yesterday and decided I wanted to go some where with it, so I made it into a story that coupld possibly be more then a one parter depending on the reviews I receive! Oh and Thanks to all who have been reading and reviewing " You had me at hello!" It's not quite over yet but it will be soon.

Sadly I don't own anything that deals with GG or that of CMM but oh the possibilities with him :

the poem is my own though!"

* * *

run away little boy  
into the night  
never looking back  
for if you looked back  
my tears you would have noticed  
my heart cried out for you  
though my voice wasn't as strong  
I should have asked you to stay with me  
maybe run away with me  
yet all I did was stare  
I regret not asking you to stay  
and missing you gets harder by the day  
I still hope for a letter  
maybe a phone call  
Most days I wish  
I didn't miss you at all  
Come back little boy  
these feelings aren't new  
I should have told you from the beginning  
I was in love with you.

' _Finally'_ Rory re-read over her poem and clicked the print button on her computer.

_' I need sleep.' _She thought to herself noticing that the red digits told her it was almost One in the morning.

**- Oink oink oink oink -**

" Mom did you change my alarm clock again?" Rory yelled to her mother from behind her closed bedroom door.

" The pigs are so much cuter then the rooster Ror"

" My clock, my pigs!"

" Hey I made you and I bought the clock don't I get a say in anything?"

" Not really but you can make my coffee!"

" Mean, I thought we could go to Luke's before your bus gets here"

" Alright lets go then" Rory said as she threw the last book into her bag which already weighed a ton.

" If our bags feel anything like this when we go to Europe we might have to hire some really hot European guys to carry them for us"

" Poor us "

" Yeah really"

" Okay you get us a table"

" Take your pick there's about 10 available"

" Hurry I can't be late "

" Sit anywhere" Luke yelled from behind the counter

Lorelai walked up to a couple at a table

" Hi can you move?"

The couple stared at her like she was insane.

" Sorry about her, more coffee?" Luke offered

" No fun Flannel man"

" What can I get ya?"

" Oh I'll take a tall, dark, and handsome man with a side of money and a nice car?" Lorelai teased

" Talking about your other boyfriend?"

" Yeah but shh. I don't want the town to know I'm cheating on you" Lorelai stood up and kissed him.

" Okay I have to get going, Luke can I have a coffee to go please?

" Sure coming right up "

Luke handed Rory her coffee and she made her way to the bus stop._ ' Another boring day in hell. Hopefully today will be better then the last few' _Rory got on her bus, pulled out her book and began reading like always. Her book was practically falling apart from her reading it so much. About thirty minutes later Rory was at Chilton, the closest place to hell that one could get.

" Come on you stupid locker why won't you just open for me" Rory stood there trying hard to open her locker. She tried once more and pulled with all her force though she had forgotten about her bookbag down by her feet and tripped over it anticipating the meeting with the ground but it never came. Suddenly she was aware that two arms were wrapped around her holding her protectively.

" Well Mary that was quite a welcome back"

Rory turned to see none other than the boy who for the past year haunted her every thought. She noticed that he wasn't wearing his trademark smirk but an actual smile that made him look even more irresistable then he already appeared to be. She took a moment to look over him though she couldn't tell much thanks to the horrible Chilton uniforms that they were made to wear each day. She did notice his hair seemed to be growing back slowly from his military hair cut and his chest which she was held up against felt like a brick wall. Her eyes ran over all his features then locked with his. Blue on Blue. It felt as if it were only them two in the hallway forgetting about the few other students who saw what happend only moments before.

" Wow I should win an award.Leaving Mary here speechless and she's checking me out as well? Have I died and gone to heaven? "

Rory finally was capable of moving and stood up on her own.

" When... I mean why... How is it you are standing here Tristan?" She diverted her eyes to some where other then his. Slowly she bent down to reach her bag and began taking books out of it and putting them in her locker.

" Well you see it started about 18 years ago with my mother and father and although I'd much rather not think about them procreating, 9 months later here I am. " Tristan joked as he took his place leaning against the lockers next to hers.

" I see military school hasn't changed you much after all, well except now you have peach fuzz on your head"

" Yes the haircut was taken a little too far, and for that I think I deserve a hug "

" I'll be sure to give my sympathies to whom ever it is that hugs you" she grabbed her things and walked off not noticing the paper that fell from her

" That hurts Mar.." Before he finished what he was saying he saw the paper lying on the floor. Picking it up he saw her name and decided it wouldn't hurt if he just skimmed over it. To say he was shocked by what he was reading would be an understatement. His eyes read one line over and over again.

_...I was in love with you... _

' Mary, My Mary.. In love with me? I mean who else could have left her like that. And she used the word ' Was' does that mean she stopped? I have to know ' Tristan thought to himself before running down the hallway to catch up with her.

" Mary" He called out but she was reading a book and most likely was ignoring the name

He finally caught up to her and pulled her by the arm into a open door.

" What do you think-" She was cut off by the feel of someones lips pressed against hers. Caught up in the moment Rory threw her arms around his neck pulling him as close to her as possible not wanting to break away from this spell both seemed to be under. They both broke away when oxygen was needed.

" I knew you couldn't resist me"

" You sure know how to ruin a moment" She fixed herself and turned to open the door

" You dropped this at your locker" He handed her the paper

" I ..uh.. thanks." She opened the door but he was quick to shut and lock it this time

" There is no way you are leaving before explaining that"

" I really need to get to class Tristan"

" You missed me didn't you ?" He asked

She nodded not wanting to look him in the eye

" When did you write that?"

" Last night, Mr.Medina asked us to write a poem for homework"

" And you wrote about me?"

She nodded again

" Will you look at me please "

" I.. I really gotta go "

" No I let you go once I'm not doing it again "

She looked up this time taking note of the affection in his eyes.

" Did you mean it " He broke the silence

She stood there for a minute pretending to think about it

" Every word " She whispered and was met by his lips again. This time more forcefully as he backed her up against the door.

" Go out with me tomorrow night" He said in between kisses

" What? Where? " She stopped kissing him

" Go out with me please? and uh. dinner and a movie? " He leaned in again

" Okay "

They continued kissing until they heard the warning bell

" C'mon Romeo wouldn't want to be late your first day back"

" And what a great way to start it dear Juliet"

He smiled and fixed himself as she did the same

" Oh don't forget this " He handed her the piece of paper that changed everything that day

" Yeah wouldn't want someone else to find it "

" Can I have it when you're done?" He asked

" Sure, it was meant for you anyways"

They walked out of the room and into the hallway oblivious to the stares and snickers from the students around them.

* * *

Tell me what you think! 


	2. Satan,A Brad & Bible Boy

A/n: Wow already have 10 reviews that's awsome! Thanks so much everyone. At first I wasn't even going to continue and just leave it as a one parter, but we will see how far it goes from here. I'm still working on ' You had me at hello ' don't worry! Anyways this chapter isn't my best work but nevertheless I still want to know what you think!

* * *

" And that's how my day went" Rory finished retelling the events from that day to her mother and Lane. 

" So you're going out with Satan himself tomorrow?" Lorelai asked

" Yep"

" What exactly does Satan look like? Is he a Brad? " Lane basically jumped out of her seat in anticipation

" A Brad?" Rorys face had confused written all over it

" Yeah you know like Brad Pitt? Hot, gorgeous, down right sexy"

" Well now I'm curious, tell me daughter of mine what does the devil look like?"

" Well. "

Rory's answer was cut off by the door bell. All three girls looked at each other and ran towards the door. Rory got to it first.

" Ha ha I won " She jumped up and down while opening the door

" Knew one day you'd be happy to see me Mary" Tristan smirked at her from the place he was standing on her porch

" What are you doing here Tristan? " She tried her best to hide the tingles she got seeing him stand there

" That's Satan?" Lorelai questioned

" He's definitely a Brad!" Lane spoke up

" Satan? A Brad, So you have been talking about me"

Rory's blush grew even deeper in color

" Sweetie, you didn't do Bible Boy here justice"

" Hmm.. Bible Boy, I like it. Personally I should be God or something like that seeing as Rory here is my Mary and all. Though now that I think about it Bible Boy has a certain ring to it. " He smiled some more

" Stop avoiding my question Tristan, What are you doing here?"

" Would you believe I came to meet your incredibly young and lovely mother?"

" Likes my nicknames and is a charmer.. Hmm he just might be a keeper, not too sure yet. Lorelai Gilmore the 2nd, nice to meet ya Bible Boy" Lorelai stuck her hand out waiting for Tristan to shake it.

" Tristan Dugray, otherwise known as Satan, A Brad oh and my personal favorite Bible Boy" He shook Lorelai'a hand.

" This is my best friend Lane" Rory introduced

Lane stood there in Awe of the boy before her.

" Lane could you pick your jaw up now?" Rory teased

Lane blushed " Sorry"

The rest laughed. A few minutes later Lorelai and Lane walked back into the kitchen and left Rory and Tristan out on the porch .

" So out with it Dugray, why are you in Stars Hollow? " Rory looked over at him noticing his full on stare, She blushed and looked away

" I followed this very beautiful girl home today "

" Oh someone else goes to Chilton that lives around here? I didn't know that?" Rory looked surprised

" Very cute really"

" How is it I went from beautiful to cute? I must be losing it" Rory shook her head like she was ashamed and looked down at her feet.

Tristan took his finger, ran it under her chin and proceeded to lift it up making sure her eyes connected with his

" You. My Mary will always be beautiful, cute, gorgeous, sexy, angelic to me." He closed the small gap and kissed her lightly.

" You taste good" She smiled up at him

He laughed at her

" I try " He kissed her again this time a little more fierce then the prior one.

" Ahem" They both heard

" Hi mom " Rory blushed

" I'm not sure the front porch is the best place to be making out" Lorelai teased

" Where's Lane?"

" Oh she's going to meet us at Luke's. C'mon I'm hungry." She began walking off then turning around she called back

" You too Bible Boy. Now up and at em "

Rory looked over to Tristan then back to her mothers form slowing fading

" You heard the woman, let's go "

**Later That Night**

" I can't believe Luke didn't want to kill Tristan"

" Yeah I'm pretty shocked too"

" Ever since you two started dating he's been a lot nicer"

Lorelai smiled

" Who would have thought? Me and the coffee man "

" I have to go to bed mom , Hell awaits me tomorrow"

" Ahh yes your first day as queen of Chilton"

" Wait.. What does that mean?"

" Well Tristan is king and aren't you dating him?"

" I. uh.. well.. I'm not sure. I like kissing him I know that much"

" Oh you got it bad"

" Night mom"

" Night queeny"

Rory heard Lorelai giggle as she went up the stairs to her bedroom.

**Next Morning**

_' Why do I always get stuck with the broken locker?'_ Rory thought to herself

" Well well well, look what the king dragged in"

" What's That suppose to mean?"

" I think you know what it means Mary. What number are you 101, 102?"

" Why jealous Paris?"

Tristan was walking up to Rory's locker when he saw Paris and Rory standing there in the mists of an argument. Instead of confronting the two girls he just stood on the sidelines and watched.

" Jealous.. Of you? Ha that's rich. Why would I be jealous of a farm girl?"

" Oh I don't know, maybe it's because I have something you've always wanted and let me let you in on a secret. I'm not giving him up any time soon. "

" He doesn't love you like you think, you are another notch in his belt thats it. " Paris spat out

Rory stood there looking at her for a moment_.' Bitch' _she thought to herself.

" That's where you are wrong Paris"

" Am I? And what am I wrong about?"

" Tristan and I. He loves me and guess what I love him"

Tristan's jaw dropped to the floor. He never thought she'd admit to it. The poem she had wrote was something totally different. He merely read that sentence, her confession so to speak. But to hear her say it out loud and to Paris nonetheless, well he couldn't really describe what he felt at that moment. He walked up to her, smashed her against the locker and claimed her lips with his.

Instantly she reciprocated the kiss with equal passion. Paris stood there for a moment before running off down the hall.

When the kiss ended both stood there breathless not knowing what to say to one another. Just as Rory opened her mouth to speak one of Tristan's friends came up patting him on the back.

" Way to go Dugray, Finally nailed the Gilmore chick. Took you long enough"

Tristan only smiled

" Yeah what is she now number 150? " The boy just laughed

Rory stood there with tears threatening to fall. She grabbed her books and ran off down the hall. Not turning back when Tristan called her name.

" Dugray man, she's just another chick"

" Shut up Tim. You have no idea what you're talking about"

Tristan ran down the hall after Rory. He made his way out the school doors and looked around. She wasn't on school grounds anymore. Just then he looked around and notice a girl sitting on the bench at the bus stop. He made his way over not knowing exactly what to say but hoping whatever it was wouldn't make the situation any worse then it already was.

Rory was wiping away the tears when she felt his stare. She always could tell when he was around as strange as that may sound. Still she refused to look up.

" Rory" His voice was soft and apologetic. He knelt down in front of her.

" Rory look at me " She refused to meet his plea

" God, Mary I'm sorry really." He apologized using the nickname he calls only her

" Yeah you are sorry" She sniffed and wiped more tears away

" I am. You have no idea how much. It's hard to stop being the way I am or was. "

She looked up and met his eyes

" Well I guess it's good that we aren't dating then because you don't have to change at all"

" We aren't?"

" Your friends said it good. All I am was another mark in your book Tristan. You know I really thought there was something great going on here."

" There was, still is. Rory, seriously Tim is an asshole and I set him straight. I'll set them all straight."

" I can't be another conquest Tristan"

" You never were to begin with"

" I don't want to be queen either Bible boy"

" You can just be my Mary"

She smiled as he wiped the last of her tears away and kissed her.

" Ror." He spoke against her lips

" Hmm?"

" By now the whole school knows you love me after watching that scene with Paris in the hallway" He smiled

" Yeah well someone has to love you Tristan unfortunately it was me" She smiled and kissed him again.

"Oh we will have to go out tomorrow night instead"

" What? Why?"

" We have dinner at the grandparents tonight"

" We? "

" Yes. We"

" Well okay then" He smiled at her as they walked back into school to finish out the day.

" Mom we're home" Rory called out

" Guess what mini me?" Lorelai came jumping down the steps

" Brad and Jennifer are getting back together?"

" They are!"

" Be serious now mom!"

" Dinner with my parents is cancelled tonight!"

" Really? .. Why? "

" Who cares! Movie Night!"

Rory looked over at Tristan who sat on the couch amused by the Gilmore act

" What do you think about a movie night ?" She asked him

" Sounds like a plan"

" YAY!" Lorelai jumped up and down

**Hours Later**

" Well I must say that 'The Breakfast Club' is one of my all time favorites." Lorelai looked over and realized that she was talking to herself. Seeing as Rory and Tristan were sound asleep on the couch. She got up quietly and walked up the steps.

Rory woke up with a weight holding her down. She looked behind her and realized it was Tristan's arm draped around her. She smiled to herself, took her finger and lightly traced his features. Tristan opened his eyes to meet another pair of blue ones. He watched her yawn and softly spoke

" Go back to sleep love"

And she did just that still encased in his arms.

* * *

Did you like it? Hopefully you did either way click that review button and tell me please!  



	3. Their First Real Date

A/n : Sorry it's been a few weeks since I last updated this. You know how life can be sometimes! I was surprised that I had already gotten 26 reviews! Thanks everyone! I hope this chapter does some justice. I'll try and update more frequently but I can't promise anything

* * *

" I don't get it! why am I so nervous it's just Tristan" Rory threw her hands up in the air frustrated at her nervous system 

" Yes it is just Tristan. Just Gorgeous, Hott, ' I wanna ravish you against the lockers' Tristan" Lorelai teased

" You're so not helping the situation here mom"

" Honey, it's your first date with him. It's okay to be a little bit nervous"

" Yeah well I wasn't nervous when I fell asleep on the couch with him last night"

" Aha that's only because I was in the room"

" Okay get out I need time to think "

" Thinking isn't going to get your hair done child of mine "

" I won't think very long now out" Rory stood at her bedroom door pointing out of the room.  
_  
' I have a date with Tristan tonight!' _She practically squealed as she plopped on her bed. He was all she thought about for the longest time. After he left she felt lonely walking the halls of chilton. Paris and her weren't exactly on friendly terms which also meant that her so called ' groupies ' a.k.a. Madeline and Louise didn't associate with her as well. At least at the beginning she had Tristan to talk to whether it was their daily banter or his never ending innuendoes she always put off. He was always there and in some odd way that was sort of comforting to her. The day he had left could very well possibly be marked as the worst day of her life but now that's all changed because he is back.

**Meanwhile over in Hartford,** Tristan was sitting on his bed reading a book that Rory suggested to him. Naturally he wouldn't let anyone else know that he did in fact know how to read a book but when he was with her he didn't need to hide himself. He loved that about her, she didn't judge him. Ever since the kiss at the party he had taken it upon himself to show her a different Tristan. This one was much less cocky and apparently more fun to be around. That is until she declared her hate for him in the courtyard right as the dismissal bell had rang. His heart had shattered that day. From then on out he was hanging with the wrong crowd, pulling idiotic pranks, just really not caring much about anything anymore.

The day he was being sent away still remains fresh in his memory. He stood there in front of her dressed in casual attire while she was in her Juliet costume looking even more beautiful then she did prior to this. She listened attentively as he told her why he couldn't be her Romeo and swore he had seen something flash in her eyes, but he wasn't about to get his hopes up only to have then knocked down once more. Before he knew it his father called him from down the hallway. Tristan turned one last time, spoke his final goodbye and left her standing there to watch him walk away. If he had told the story to someone else they would sware it sounded like a modern day Romeo and Juliet tragedy with a twist to it. He laughed thinking about it.

Tristan sat the book down on his night stand and threw his head against the many pillows he had on the bed. _' I have a date with Rory Gilmore tonight! ' _Tristan jumped out of his bed and started to get ready for what was going to be the beginning of his brand new life.

" Okay mom I think I'm done" Rory called from the bathroom

" Well let's see how well my pretty stick worked tonight "

Rory walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to her room .

" My pretty stick works wonders" Lorelai smiled

" Are you trying to call me ugly but in a nice way?"

" No daughter of mine is ugly. That gene doesn't run in the Gilmore family, and besides you take after me which means you're beautiful " Lorelai stuck her tongue out at Rory

" I'm just glad I didn't have to dress up " Rory yelled out to her mom who was now in the kitchen,

Rory stood at the mirror admiring her mothers work. Lorelai sure was a big help when it came to picking out something to wear and make up tips. She had picked out a pleaded jean skirt and a simple light pink peasant top with a jean jacket and flip flops. Tristan didn't tell her where they were going only that she could dress in sweatpants and a Tshirt if she wished. Rory was pulled out of her thoughts by the ringing of the doorbell.

" I'll get it " Rory practically ran to the door, before opening it she fixed herself and took a breath.

" Hey" She heard him say but was too busy giving him a once over to respond. He was in a light blue buttoned down shirt and a pair of khaki's looking even better then he did before.

" Hey yourself " She finally said back

" These are for you " He pulled a bouquet of pink and white tulips from behind his back and gave them to her

" Thanks" She stood on her tip toes and pecked his lips

" Bible Boy how's it goin?": Lorelai came over to the door

" Never been better, how about yourself?"

" Brad Pitt, George Clooney & Tom Cruise are entertaining me tonight, so I really can't complain"

Tristan laughed at her remark

" Are you embarrassing yourself again mom?" Rory asked coming back from the kitchen

" Who me? Never " Lorelai told her as she walked them out of the house

" Ready?" Tristan offered his hand

" Certainly am " She accepted and laced her fingers through his

" Have fun, Be safe, Oh and don't do anything I would have done!" Lorelai called

" Bye mom "

" Later Lorelai"

Once in the car Rory decided that silence wasn't helping her nerves so she turned to him and started asking where he was planning on taking her , Tristan wouldn't budge.

" C'mon just give me a hint" She begged

" No "

" Please " She pouted

" We're almost there anyways just wait "

" Meanie " She stuck her tongue out at him

" Real mature there babe ": He smiled at her

Then the car came to a hault. Rory looked around and noticed they were at a marina. She turned to ask Tristan a question but he was already on her side opening her door.

" Why are we in Hartford?"

" My surprise awaits, lets go"

Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and led her down the docks

" Now you're really going to have to trust me here Ror" He said while pulling something out of his back pocket

" Why am I not liking the sound of this ?" She asked

" Put this on please " He handed her what appeared to be a scarf of some sort

" You want me to be blindfolded? Are you crazy?"

" It's only for a few seconds I promise"

" Fine" She gritted through her teeth

Rory allowed him to tie it around her eyes making it impossible for her to see anything, then she felt him tug at her hand and began walking again. A few moments later they came to a stop and Tristan dropped Rory's hand .

" You can look now " He told her as he untied the material from her eyes

Once Rory's vision came to focus again she noticed they were standing in front of a nice sized yacht. The outter decks were trimmed with white lights and on the upper level was a table set for two. Rory stood their wide eyed for a moment then looked over at Tristan who had been taking the opportunity to stare at her.

" You did this for me?" She asked

" Well it's my yacht and you're my girlfriend, so yes I did it for you" He smiled and offered his hand so she could come aboard

" Wow it's nice dating a rich guy " She smirked

" It does have its advantages doesn't it " He smirked back knowing she wasn't in it for the money

" Lets eat shall we?"

" Oh yeah I'm starving"

The rest of the night went on magically. Both Rory and Tristan learned more about one another while eating dinner. Rory talked about wanting to be a big shot journalist while Tristan simply wanted to live his own life and not follow in his father's footsteps.

" Growing up in society wasn't easy. People always look at you differently. One wrong move and you are automatically the bad seed. Which is why my father sent me away instead of reprimanding me himself. " Tristan turned to look out over the water

Rory noticed how distant he had gotten so she did the only thing she could think of.

" Tris.? " She stated

He looked over but she wasn't there instead she was standing in front of him offering her hand

" Dance with me ? " She asked

" There's no music" He simply stated while getting off his chair

" That's okay "

She placed her right hand into his and repeated that action with her left as well while placing her head on his shoulder.

" This is nice" He whispered

" Yeah it is "

" Tris, what about everyone at Chilton?"

" What about them? " He asked

" They aren't exactly thrilled with me taking their king"

He laughed

" What's so funny?" She stopped dancing

" Mary, Mary, Mary, don't you get it yet?"

" Get what exactly?"

" I don't care about anyone else in that school except for you .Period"

Rory smiled, wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck and took claim of his lips.

" As much as I'd like to continue this you're mom is going to kill me if I don't return you soon"

" Okay" Rory sighed and once again laced her fingers with his .

The car ride back was fairly silent, both reminscing the events from earlier tonight. Once they got to her house he opened her door and walked her to the front porch.

" Thank you for tonight Tris "

" There's many more to come " He promised and leaned in to kiss her goodnight.

" Night " She whispered on his lips

" Sweet dreams Rory" He turned and walked back to his car

Rory walked in the house and headed straight for her room

" Have a good time?" Lorelai asked

" The best" Rory answered then went into details about her first official date with Tristan.

* * *

I will love you forever if you click that button and tell me what you're thinking! Review it if you will!  



	4. Summer's so last season

A/n: Wow it's been a little bit since I've written. I kinda just lost my muse for a while, you know what I mean? Anyways I thought I'd give it a go and try out another chapter...

**: jumps up and down :** Jess is coming back! Whoo hoo! …. Although I will forever be a Trory fan, next to Tristan I love jess!

* * *

Beep. Beep. Beep .beep. Beep. Beep .beep

Rory smacked at her alarm clock but it still buzzed loudly. Glancing over at it she looked at the time.

_' 6:30? That's not the time I normally wake up'_ In the middle of her thought Rory took a deep breath inhaling her all time favorite scent. Making her way out of the room she notice her mug sitting on the kitchen table and Lorelai at the coffee pot.

" Are you ill?" Rory asked

" No" Lorelai answered making her way over to her chair

" You set my alarm for 6:30! That's a half hour more to sleep before the actual alarm goes off! "

" Well we didn't talk last night and I'm ready for all the juicy details" Lorelai smiled brightly

" Ugh, mom you woke me up this early for that? "

" Yes, Now spill"

Rory recapped her previous night with Tristan.

" You danced on a yacht, under the stars, to no music whatsoever? "

Rory smiled, remembering that moment and nodded her head

" Awe my baby's in love with a rich boy!"

" And on that note I'm going to get ready for school "

" Make sure Tristan knows I want a Porsche for Christmas!"

" Yeah yeah " came Rory's reply from inside her room

**20 minutes later…… **

" Ror you're gonna be late for school"

" No I'm fine " She said rushing around to find her other shoe

" Is it going to be weird, you and Tristan I mean?"

" No, why would it be weird?"

" No reason. Have a good day kid " Lorelai kissed her cheek and left

Rory got on her bus and made her way to the back, like usual she pulled out one of the three books she had been reading and picked up from where she had last left off. She kept rereading the same sentence, not really paying attention to the words on the page but to the conversation she and her mother had had before she left. _' Would things be different now that him and I are an official couple?'_ Rory stopped reading all together and concentrated on whether or not things at Chilton would be different. The bus coming to a stop pulled Rory out of her thought..

" Well now I'll find out " She whispered under her breath

Rory walked into the building same as always and made her way to her locker. She had been standing there feuding with her locker when Tristan came up behind her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

" Mm. Morning " Tristan whispered in her ear

Rory relaxed in his embrace and turned her head to kiss him properly

" Morning to you Bible Boy" Rory smirked into the kiss

" Funny. Seems you're having trouble with your locker again" He teased

" Well Roy here doesn't want to open up and I keep banging and banging"

" Should I be jealous that Roy always gets your hands on him?"

They both laughed at that and Tristan opened her locker.

" Well well well , looks like the king got the Mary after all"

They both turned around at the sound of her voice.

" Back off Summer"

" What's wrong Tris, us popular girls too much for you to handle these days?" Summer smirked

" No I just don't go for girls with no class anymore" Tristan squeezed Rory's hand and smiled at her

" Please, once you realize you won't get any from virgin Mary over here you'll be on your knees begging me to take you back "

" Seems to me that the only person who stays on their knees is you Summer " Rory finally spoke

Tristan and Summer stared at Rory

" Excuse me, did I say you could speak?" Summer retorted

"Lets get a few things clear here. Tristan is over you. Yeah that's right he's moved on. See this hand attached to his? That's mine meaning he's with me now, Not you. He won't come begging on his knees because well he's completely satisfied with the relationship he has now. And one more thing Summer, the short skirt, too much make up , tight shirt, tramp look went out last season."

Rory turned to her now stunned boyfriend and kissed him. About a minute later they both pulled away breathless and alone.

" Who and what are you? " Tristan asked still shocked at his girlfriends behavior

" I was just fed up with her ' I'm better then everyone ' attitude and then she just struck a nerve that hardly ever gets touched, so I flipped out "

" I think I'd like to touch that nerve once in a while " He smirked leaning in again

" C'mon we're going to be late for class" She pecked his lips lightly and laced her fingers through his .

_' Today was going to be a better day then anticipated_ ' She thought as they both walked to first period……

* * *

Yep so that was the next chapter.. Hate it, Loved it? Let me know!

Oh and who here isn't completely happy about the way season 6 is going so far! Personally I think Lorelai and Rory need to make up real soon!

Review me please!


End file.
